Layover
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: While on a trip to sunny Miami, Olivia and Elliot are forced to land in D.C. Who said love can't happen in an airport? ADULT CONTENT WARNING FOR CHAPTER 9!
1. A Little Turbulance

**Layover**

**

* * *

**The fog hung low to the streets as Olivia's Mustang pulled up to the corner in a quiet Queens neighborhood. She would have blown the horn to announce her arrival, but the glowing green numbers on the radio made her think twice. _'4:32, usually I'm headed to bed around this time not getting up. Stupid early morning flights,'_ she thought. It was then that she noticed Elliot had finally come out of the house, luggage in hand. He smiled at her through the windshield before opening the back door on the passenger's side and tossing his suitcase and briefcase next to hers. 

"Damn it's cold out there," he said dropping into the passenger seat and rubbing his gloved hands together. Immediately he changed the radio station in the car to one that played classic rock.

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked as she turned off of his street and headed toward JFK airport. "What's wrong with my music?"

"No offense Liv," he laughed, "but I can't listen to piano music unless I'm at a fancy restaurant." She huffed of the comment and enjoyed the comfortable silence that filled the vehicle. "How did we get pegged for this anyway?"

Olivia laughed, "I don't know, but I'm not passing up a trip to Miami. Especially one the Brass is paying for."

"I didn't say I was refusing," Elliot added. "Think anyone would notice if we didn't come back?"

"Considering that we're supposed to be 'sharing what we've learned' once we get back," she chuckled, "yeah I think they would." Initially Olivia's heart had dropped when the Captain told her she would be attending a three-day policemen's seminar. But once she learned that along with the seminar came an all expenses paid trip to beautiful, sunny Miami and that her traveling buddy would be none other than her recently divorced, blue-eyed partner she couldn't pack fast enough.

"I can't believe how cold it is outside," Elliot said off-handedly. "Weather channel's calling for a blizzard today."

"Are you kidding me?" she said incredulously. "It's not even December yet!"

"Since when does that mean anything? Elliot laughed. "It'll snow when it wants."

"It just better not snow until we're within Florida state borders. Then I could care less what happens in New York."

The looming clouds were nice enough to wait until Elliot and Olivia were inside the airport before opening and dropping a light blanket on the city below. The flakes started slowly but before long a constant white stream was falling from the sky.

"Think it's safe to get on a plane with weather like this?" Olivia asked and they approached their gate.

"It's only a little snow," Elliot said. "You're not afraid to fly are you?"

"No," Olivia answered a little too quickly; Elliot nudged her arm with his elbow. "Not under normal circumstances I'm not, but I don't trust people driving in the snow let alone flying."

Elliot laughed as he showed his ticket to the woman at the desk who wished them both a happy flight. As they walked down the ramp, he reached out and took Olivia's hand hoping to calm her fraying nerves. He felt her relax a little under his grip and smiled inwardly to himself.

The smiling flight attendant greeted them as they boarded the plane and pointed them towards their seats.

"Can you believe the Brass splurged for first class seats?" Elliot asked as he shoved his luggage in the overhead compartment, followed by Olivia's luggage.

"I know," she answered. "I figured I'd be stuck in coach next to some guy that never shut up while you were across the aisle next to some supermodel."

Elliot laughed as he took his seat and fastened the seatbelt around his middle. "What are the odds that I would actually be put next to a supermodel?" Olivia shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze out the window. "Besides," Elliot quickly added just above a whisper, "I would much rather be next to you."

Olivia pretended not to hear his last comment, but she could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks. She stared out the small circular window at the city in the distance. It was still early morning, but the city was alive and well. After all it is the city that never sleeps.

"Good morning passengers," the voice came over the speaker, "this is your Captain speaking. We are currently second in line for takeoff and anticipate being on the runway within minutes. We will be landing in Miami by 9:30 a.m."

The plane went silent, save for the few conversations between couples as Olivia continued to stare out her window. Without warning, the plane began to shake with motion and Olivia's hand reached out for Elliot's.

"Relax Liv," Elliot said in a soothing voice with just a hint of sarcasm. "You're gonna make it through this. I promise." Even as the passengers fell silent Elliot never let go of Olivia's hand, his thumb absently stroking the back of hers.

* * *

The plane had been in the air for no more than thirty minutes when the cab began to shake violently. Olivia, who had only seconds ago been asleep against the window, shot up in her seat and looked around. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know," Elliot answered with the slightest hint of fear in his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice came over the speaker, "we've run into a major blizzard and it looks as though we're going to have to make an emergency landing. We've been cleared by Dulles International airport to use their runway so we will be landing in the D.C. area momentarily. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Great," Olivia grumbled. She leaned her head back against the seat and squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling deeply.

"Liv calm down," Elliot said holding her hand tightly. The cabin rattled and dipped drastically and Olivia's grip tightened around his fingers. "It's just turbulence, everything is going to be fine." Olivia nodded, but kept her head flush against the seat, eyes clamped shut. She tried to calm her breathing as the cabin rattled and made its descent onto the runway. As the wheels touched to the ground, Olivia's hand loosened its grip on Elliot's but didn't let go completely.

When the plane finally pulled up to the gate the captain's voice once again broadcasted over the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed safely at Dulles International Airport. Once you exit the plane please report to the Customs Desk and they will help you with making arrangements for your time in the D.C. area. Again we apologize for the inconvenience."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as the other passengers stood from their seats and gathered their luggage from the overhead compartments. She felt like her life had passed before her eyes, even though her logical voice told her that it wasn't that serious of a situation.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, his voice breaking through her thoughts.

"I'm fine El," she said knowing what he was going to ask, "I promise."

"That's good to know," he said with a slight chuckle. "But would it be possible for me to get my hand back?"

Olivia's gaze dropped to her hand, still intertwined with her partner's. Smiling weakly she pulled her hand from his and stood up. "Let's get off this death trap."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know this kinda seems a little pointless, but trust me when I say that things are going to get very interesting in the next chapter. But as of right now it's past midnight and I have class in the morning…oh yeah and don't forget to review!**


	2. Life in the Airport

**Layover--Chapter 2**

* * *

Dulles International Airport was a zoo, and even that was an understatement. As Elliot had later learned, more than their flight had been grounded by the weather and people from all parts of the country were scrambling to find shelter. Most of the hotels were booked shut and those few that still had openings also had high prices and long lines. 

"So what's our next move?" Olivia asked as she collapsed onto one of the many gray chairs that sat across from the arrival/departure boards. Laying her luggage next to her chair, she stared at the boards in front of her noticing how many flights had the word 'grounded' next to it.

"Well it doesn't look like we're going to be getting into a hotel for the night so it looks like we're stuck here," Elliot grimaced.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not spending the night in the airport!"

"Liv look around," Elliot suggested.

Olivia glanced around the area noticing the numerous people wearing the same expression of confusion and exhaustion. Men, women, and children populated the area that would normally be full of bustling travelers searching for their gates. Her head dropped against the back of the chair and a sigh escaped her mouth. "We're never getting out of here are we?"

"Doesn't look like it," Elliot answered dropping onto the chair next to her. "I'll check with the travel agent again once the mob dies down, but I doubt they'll be anything new."

"So what do we do now?"

"We try to entertain ourselves I guess," Elliot suggested.

Olivia's eyes shot up immediately at the suggestion. "What?"

Elliot laughed noticing the look on her face, "Get your head out of the gutter Liv. I meant talking, playing a game or something."

The slightest hint of pink tinted Olivia's cheeks but she hid it quickly. "So what do we talk about?"

"I don't care," Elliot said. "You pick."

Olivia knew this was her chance, and as much as Elliot would hate her for it she just had to ask. "So how's single life?" Olivia knew her question had hit home when Elliot's face turned a slight shade of red, muscles tightening.

"Liv-"

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it," she interrupted, "but I can tell that it's killing you inside and if you don't tell someone it's only going to continue to tear you apart." She waited for his answer but only the silence remained. "You know you used to tell me things, Elliot. We used to be partners and now I feel like…like you're closing me out."

"I'm not used to this," he said finally.

"To what?"

"This feeling of loneliness. I've always been the family man, the one that everyone looked to for strength, but all of that is gone now. And I don't know how to act."

The silence once again infiltrated the situation and the pair sat there. Neither was sure what to say next or how to fill the rest of their time together.

"I'm sorry," Olivia finally blurted out. At Elliot's confused face she continued, "I'm sorry for bringing the whole divorce thing up."

"Don't worry about it Liv," he said. "I'm getting over it. Slowly but nonetheless."

Olivia smiled and leaned her body against the side of her chair that bordered Elliot's, letting their shoulders touch just slightly. As the silence covered them once again, Olivia felt her eyes drift shut and a smile spread across her face. She felt Elliot's body shift and she stiffened automatically.

"You can fall asleep on my if you want Liv," Elliot said.

She smiled inwardly; it still amazed her how he knew exactly what was going on with her even when he couldn't see her face. "These seats really aren't that comfortable," she said shifting her body into numerous positions, none of which were comfortable enough to allot her the sleep she desired.

"Sure they are, you just have to know how to work them." Without waiting to make a further explanation Elliot pushed softly on Olivia's back to get her to sit forward before pulling on the armrest and folding in underneath creating a more comfortable environment to catch a quick nap.

Olivia leaned forward and performed the same routine on the armrests on the other end of her chair and stretched her legs out. "This is so much better," she said. She didn't move, but rather waited for Elliot to initiate any sort of contact. She hadn't finished the thought before she felt his hand on her shoulder pulling her upper body down.

"Comfortable?" he asked once her head was situated in his lap, her legs bent at the knees, her unruly hair tucked behind her ear.

"Mm hmm," she mumbled through a smile.

"Good, catch some sleep Liv. We could be here a while."

She would have argued but she was bordering on exhaustion from the day's events. Within moments Elliot felt her breathing even out and he knew she was asleep. He continued to watch her noticing how serene her face looked when she slept and how that one piece of hair refused to stay tucked behind her ear. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone, which luckily was set to vibrate and didn't wake Olivia.

"Stabler," he answered just above a whisper.

"Elliot, where are you two?" Cragen's voice demanded.

"It's okay Cap, they had to ground the plane in D.C. and we're stuck in the airport until we can get a hotel or this blizzard passes."

"Alright. How's Olivia?"

"She's sleeping right now," Elliot said still watching the steady rise and fall of Olivia's chest.

"How'd she do on the plane? She's not all the fond of flying."

"She freaked out a bit, but she kept it together for the most part," Elliot said before something struck him. "Hey Cap how did you know we weren't in Miami?"

Cragen chuckled on the other end, "Maureen called the station house six times. She said you were supposed to call her as soon as you landed and that you hadn't so she automatically assumed something was wrong."

Elliot laughed quietly. "I'd better call her then."

"Yeah you better. If she comes down here one more time I'm going to personally drive her to Washington."

"Thanks Cap. Bye." Elliot pressed the end button before dialing Maureen's cell phone number.

"Where the hell are you?" she answered.

"Hello to you too baby girl," Elliot said quietly. He knew he was in trouble just by the tone of his eldest daughter's voice.

"Daddy what's going on? Where are you?"

"Well they had to ground the plane because of the weather so Liv and I are stuck in Dulles Airport in D.C.," he answered. Olivia stirred next to him causing Elliot to pause momentarily.

"How long at you stuck in D.C.?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know sweetie," he answered just above a whisper.

"Dad why are you so quiet?"

"Liv's asleep in the next chair," he explained. "Look sweetie I'm sorry I didn't call but I promise you everything is okay."

"I believe you dad, but it'd be nice to be kept in the loop about these things."

"Sorry Maur," he repeated. "I'll call you back and let you know where we'll be staying…if we ever get a hotel that is."

"We? Like you and Olivia sharing a room? How many beds dad?"

"Maureen," Elliot said with equal parts embarrassment and shock. "You have a dirty mind you know that? Where did that come from?"

"Mom says I get it from you," she laughed.

"I highly doubt that," he chuckled. "Goodbye sweetie."

"Bye Dad."

Elliot snapped his phone shut and glanced down at Olivia who was still peacefully sleeping. He ran his hand softly over her hair, tucking it back behind her ear.

"Hey Mister," a small voice said.

Elliot looked at the boy in front of him; he looked about 4 or 5 years old with shaggy brown hair and matching cinnamon eyes. "Hi," Elliot said in what could be considered his 'trying-not-to-scare-children' tone.

"Can I have my car back please?" the boy asked pointing underneath Elliot's chair.

He looked down and notice the small green car that had found its way under his seat. Bending down he picked up the toy and handed it back to the boy who accepted it with a smile. "Thanks," he said and looked like he was going to turn and leave but first added, "Your wife's real pretty." Before Elliot could correct him, the boy ran back to his parents.

'Oh well,' he thought before tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she did not remember her surroundings but soon it all came crashing back her. She lifted her head slightly but soon realized that she couldn't move the rest of her body. It was then that she felt the hand resting on her hip and her entire body flushed. 

"Elliot," she said in a groggy voice. "Elliot wake up."

With a mumbled from deep within his chest, Elliot's body shifted slightly causing his hand to drop from its place on her hip and land against her stomach dangerously close to her breasts.

Olivia gasped slightly at the intimate touch of Elliot's hand. The skin underneath her sweater warmed at the thought of his hands touching her, and Olivia mentally kicked herself for it. "El you gotta wake up," she said again this time lightly smacking his knee.

Elliot's head shot up, eyes blinking before finally focusing on the board across from him. He brought both hands to his face, rubbing the sleepiness from his expression.

Olivia exhaled at the loss of contact, but hid the emotions quickly. She pulled herself into a sitting position and tucked her legs underneath her body, sitting Indian style. "What time is it?"

"7:38," he said glancing at his watch. "Think we should check with the travel agent again?"

"Worth a shot," she smiled. Elliot returned the smile before pulling himself off the semi-comfortable chairs and heading back in the direction of the travel agent's desk.

Olivia watched as he walked away, noticing the muscle in his shoulders and back and the way they tightened when he woke up. If they were lucky they would be able to get a hotel room and not have to spend another moment in this airport, but Olivia wasn't getting her hopes up.

* * *

**Okay kiddies, that's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but school is taking over my life for the time being. Finals are next week so my next chapter won't be up until later. I hope to finish this story over Christmas break, but who knows? Oh yea and don't forget to review! I absolutely loved the amount of reviews I got last time, now let's try to double it!**


	3. We're staying where?

**Layover--Chapter 3  
A/N: Okay so I was hyped up on caffeine the one night and couldn't stand to look at another text book so I decided to do a little writing. Here's the result, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**"Good news," Elliot announced as he approached the place where Olivia still sat on her makeshift bed. 

"I fell asleep on a beautiful beach in Miami and this is all a bad dream?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Not quite," Elliot laughed, "but I did manage to get us a hotel room for tonight."

"Great!" Olivia exclaimed jumping up from her resting spot. "Where is it?"

"Not that far, we could probably walk."

"I'm not walking in this snow," Olivia objected stealing a sidelong glance out of the nearest window. "There's got to be at least a foot out there."

"Do you really want to get into a cab with the roads like this?" Elliot asked. He let her process the idea for a moment, but he already knew what her answer would be. "Come on," he said grabbing his coat and shrugging it on, "it's only a block away. We'll be there in no time."

"You better be right about this Stabler," Olivia huffed as she took put her coat on and prepared herself for the blizzard that awaited them.

* * *

"I really should kill you for that," Olivia grumbled as she shook the snow out of her hair. 

"I didn't do anything wrong," Elliot argued.

"You said it was a block away. I don't know where you learned to count Elliot, but that was definitely four blocks!" Her rising voice was beginning to draw the attention of the hotel's other customers.

"Let's just check in and get up to our room. I'm sure we could both use a nice hot shower and a warm bed," he suggested trying to calm the scene she was starting.

"Damn straight."

Elliot walked up to the reservation counter where a middle-aged man with delicate wire-rimmed glasses looked up at him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes we have a reservation."

"What name is it under?" the man asked turning to the computer.

"Stabler," Elliot answered shifting on his feet.

The man typed the name in and paused for a few moments. "Ah yes. Here it is," he exclaimed with just a bit too much enthusiasm, "room 618." He opened a drawer and within seconds handed Elliot a small envelope containing two key cards.

"Thank you," Elliot said with about as much happiness as he could muster at the moment.

"On your honeymoon?" the man behind the counter asked before they could leave.

Olivia froze in her steps and turned to the man. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well because you've rented the Honeymoon Suite. I figured…" he trailed off not really seeing the point in connecting the dots.

"You booked us the honeymoon suite?" Olivia asked turning to a very confused and embarrassed Elliot.

"I didn't know it was the honeymoon suite," he admitted. "I took whatever room we could get, figured you'd be glad to get out of the airport."

"And I'm guessing there's only one bed in the suite isn't there?" she asked to no one in particular.

"And a rather large Jacuzzi tub," the man added.

Olivia could feel her cheeks turning red with embarrassment so she quickly grabbed the keys from Elliot and took off in the direction of the elevators. Elliot offered the man behind the desk a weak smile before following her.

_'This should be interesting,' _the man thought before setting back to the work at hand.

* * *

_'How long does it take an elevator to go up six floors?'_ Elliot wondered. He stared at the door in front of him unable to bring his eyes to Olivia's. He knew she was a little annoyed, but she would get over it. Perhaps the Jacuzzi tub would help. As the doors opened, he waited for Olivia to step out first and then followed after. She quickly located room 618 and keyed herself in. 

"Wow," Olivia breathed just above a whisper as she took in the room around her. In the main area there was a rather large love seat facing the fireplace and flat screen TV that hung above it. To their right was a four post, king sized bed covered in silk sheets and comforter and decorated with more pillows than any human could possibly need.

"Wow indeed," Elliot echoed as he stepped into the room behind her and closing the door. He set his luggage down against the wall next to the door and continued to investigate the room. "Liv you've gotta see this," he called from an adjacent room that Olivia presumed to be the bathroom. She dropped her luggage next to his and followed the sound of his voice, the breath leaving her body when she saw what he was talking about.

The bathroom was nearly the same size as the main room itself with both a tub and a shower. The Jacuzzi tub was big enough for nearly four people and occupied the better part of a fourth of the room. A long sink and vanity mirror sat against the closest wall and the shower stall took up the remaining corner.

"This is bigger than my apartment," she laughed.

"I think this thing is bigger than my entire second floor," he agreed. Taking the distance in a few strides, Elliot slid the door back from the shower stall and glanced inside laughing.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

"There's a bench in the shower," he informed her.

Olivia joined him and stared into the stall feeling the temperature of her body rise just thinking about all the things they could do in there. "That's convenient. You could probably fit about ten people in this shower!"

"I know," Elliot said shutting the door. "How much space do you really need in a shower?"

Olivia laughed but opted to keep her comments to herself.

The pair returned to the main room and looked around, refusing to meet each other's eyes. Eventually they ran out of things to inspect and thus had to speak.

"So how are we going to work this?" Olivia asked nodding towards the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Elliot offered. He walked to the couch and sat down on it, _'Not the most comfortable thing in the world. But I guess they really aren't counting on you using it much let alone sleeping on it.'_

Olivia was going to agree but for some reason the thought of sharing a bed with Elliot didn't scare her like she thought it would. "It's okay El. You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"No it's my fault we've only got one bed," he said. "You take it."

"Why don't we share it?"

Elliot's brain stopped any traces of coherent thought at that point. All it could scream was _'Olivia Benson just asked you to share a bed with her! Go stupid, go!'_ He hesitated a moment before answering, "You sure?"

"We're both adults here El," she replied. "Besides I'm sure we could probably bth sleep in that bed and not even have to touch."

"It is a pretty nice bed."

A short silence filled the air before Olivia quickly added with a smile, "I'm gonna go try out that Jacuzzi tub. Think you can keep yourself entertained for a while?"

"Let's see," Elliot laughed, "TV, bed, fireplace. Yep there are any number of things that I can play with. Have fun."

Olivia smiled before grabbing her suitcase and heading towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Elliot smiled as he noticed she didn't lock the door; maybe she really did trust him. Not giving it any further thought, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Maureen's number.

"Hey dad," she answered. "Still at the airport?"

"No we actually got a hotel room."

"Really? How many beds dad?" Maureen laughed.

Elliot could feel his face reddening at the innocent question. "Funny you should ask that."

"Dad," Maureen began a bit more serious, "what did you do?"

"Well it turns out that when I told the travel agent we would take any room, he obviously took that to mean the honeymoon suite would do."

"You're staying in the honeymoon suite?" Maureen laughed. "Wow I really would have hoped that you and Olivia would go on at least one date before you guys eloped, Dad."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh, "You're a riot, you know that?"

"It's a gift," she said. "But seriously, you guys are okay right? Any idea when you'll be home?"

"Everyone is fine here," he said. "And as for returning home, we're just going to have to wait this storm out and play it by ear." Elliot paused for a moment, wondering himself just how long they would be stuck in the D.C. area. "Maur can you do me a favor? Call your brother and sisters and let them know that everything is okay."

"Sure Dad," she agreed. "But can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can I call Munch and Fin and tell them that you and Olivia are staying in the honeymoon suite?"

Laughter floated from the other end of the line causing Elliot to laugh himself. "If that'll make you happy sweetie. Go right ahead." _'Why not? They're going to find out about it sooner or later. Might as well get a laugh out of Maureen in the process.'_ he thought. The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Elliot to turn and notice Olivia walk back into the room. "Listen, I gotta go sweetie. You'll let everyone know what is going on?"

"You bet," she agreed. "Bye Dad."

"Bye," he snapped his phone shut and turned to Olivia and for the first time noticing her attire. "Is that all you sleep in?" he asked taking in her plain white tank top and navy blue boy shorts.

"I thought we were going to be in Miami," she explained, "where is it much warmer. And also in separate rooms."

"Look if it make you uncomfortable I'll sleep on the couch, it's not a big deal."

"I said don't worry about it," she replied.

Elliot was about to argue when his cell phone rang again. Looking at the display window he noticed Cragen's number and quickly tossed the phone to Olivia. "Why don't you handle this one? I'm gonna grab a shower." He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the bathroom pausing in the doorway to add, "I told Maureen about the suite so it's safe to say that the whole squad probably knows by now. Have fun!"

Olivia looked at the bathroom door in disbelief._ 'I'm going to kill that man someday,'_ she silently swore before flipping open the phone and answering. "Hey Cap…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so the description of the suite came from the recesses of my mind. I don't know if it is farfetched or not, so just let me dream. Also the shower was based on the one my cousin has in her basement. What she needs it for…I'm not even gonna ask, lol. Oh yeah…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Let Your Kinky Side Out

**Layover--Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**As Elliot exited the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama pants and one of his faded NYPD shirts, he quickly ducked his head from the object that came hurtling towards him. The traveler's pamphlet hit the wall and fell to the floor still in its folded position. Elliot turned his attention to Olivia who was sitting Indian style on the bed in her pajamas wearing a look of half annoyance and half amusement. 

"What was that for?" he asked motioning towards the paper.

"You left me to play twenty questions with Cragen, Munch and Fin," she retorted. "I should really have thrown something else at you but that's all I could find other than the Bible, but that's just sacrilegious."

Elliot tried to hide his laughter but it was useless, he let the sound reverberate in the overly quiet room. "It's not my fault that I was in the shower when they called," he said innocently. "What was their reaction?"

"Oh the usual garbs: Cragen was worried that we were still in the airport, Munch wanted to know why he wasn't invited to the wedding and Fin, well Fin wanted to know if we'd have to switch partners now that you and I are an 'item'. I think Munch is finally beginning to wear on his last nerve."

"See, it wasn't anything you couldn't handle," Elliot laughed.

"You will pay for that little stunt Stabler. I'm not sure how just yet but when I figure it out you will be sorry," she warned with a smile. Elliot returned her smile as he draped his clothes across the back of the couch and turned to the bed.

"You are such a man," Olivia laughed. At his questioning gaze she continued, "Only a guy would throw his clothes around a perfectly nice hotel room when there is clearly a closet not ten feet away."

Elliot took her hint and removed his clothes from the couch and hung them dutifully in the closet next to her own. He took a moment to notice how natural it seemed to hang his clothes by hers, but shook the thought from his mind promptly. "Happy now?"

"Extremely," she smiled. "I'm really not that hard to please." The instant the words left her mouth she regretted them.

"Is that so?" Elliot asked raising his eyebrows in suggestion and then quickly ducking as another pamphlet came flying his way.

Olivia gave him a devilish grin before picking up the remote and turning the TV on, immediately flipping to the guide channel to see what was playing. Elliot smiled at her before climbing under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. He was careful not to cross the imaginary line that divided the bed in half. "So what's on?"

"Absolutely nothing," she sighed watching the programs scroll by with little amusement. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh good. 'Runaway Bride' is on. I love that movie!"

"Really?" Elliot asked as she changed the channel.

"What? I'm not allowed to be romantic sometimes?" she asked. "Beside that one guy is very good looking."

"Richard Gere?"

"No the other guy. The one she dumps before their wedding."

"Oh Coach Bob," Elliot said. "Kathy always said he looked familiar. I never saw it."

Olivia laughed before shivering slightly in the mildly cold air. She pulled back the covers and snuggled underneath them, her bare arm brushing Elliot's. "How are you so warm?" she asked before snuggling closer to his body before her mind could scream at her to stop.

Elliot froze, not knowing whether to wrap his arm around her shoulders like he wanted to or just lay as he was and pray that she wouldn't move. When he felt her body relax he let his own muscles slack and just enjoyed the feeling of her skin against his.

The movie hadn't been playing long before Elliot glanced down at his partner and noticed she was fast asleep. _'So much for loving that movie,'_ he thought. Reaching for the remote he began flipping through channels finding nothing more than late night talk shows and the such. Looking over at the nightstand he took note of the time and sighed. _'What else would be on at 12:30 a.m.?'_ Two more channels flew past before the unmistakable sound of moaning and sighing filled the room. Elliot froze and then just had to laugh.

Olivia felt the gentle rumble of his laughter and cracked her eyes ever so slightly. It was then that she heard the TV and knew what Elliot was laughing at. "Elliot, why are you watching porn?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and immediately blushed. "I just thought it was funny that the honeymoon suite gets free porn. I mean how many people are going to be watching TV on their honeymoon?"

"Maybe some people like to watch porn when they have sex," Olivia giggled in her half-asleep state and turned her attention back to the TV.

"And you know this from experience?" he asked curiously.

"Not me," she defended, "but I dated this guy once who couldn't get it up unless there was porn on. And I don't just mean on, he turned it up freakishly loud and watched it like a 'How To' video. Needless to say that relationship didn't last long."

Elliot attempted to keep his laughter at bay but it erupted from him like a damn had burst. "That's priceless Liv."

"I'm glad you find my social life amusing," Olivia said trying to sound angry, but she knew it was impossible to stay angry at her partner when he was smiling. At least for her it was. "I've shared my embarrassing sexual experiences with you, now tell me yours."

"I don't have any to share," Elliot said trying to sound disinterested. "Once you are married, sex isn't all that exciting."

"Oh come on, you and Kathy had to do something kinky every now and then," she sat up in the bed and faced him, "so spill."

Even in the dim light of the room, Elliot could see the beauty in her face. Her hair was slightly tussled from the short sleep she had and her tank top was scrunched up revealing a piece of her tanned and well toned stomach. He willed his body not to react and searched his subconscious for subjects to calm himself down. _'Cold rain, the Yankees losing, George Bush getting elected for a third term, Kathy getting remarried.'_ The last thought worked its charm as Elliot felt his muscled relax.

"Well Kathy did have this fascination with handcuffs," he offered hoping it would satisfy Olivia's thirst for knowledge. He knew by the look on her face it wasn't working.

"That's not all," she stated matter-of-factly. "You're hiding something from me Stabler. C'mon let your kinky side out, I promise no one outside of this room will hear about it."

Elliot took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, debating in his own mind whether or not to tell Olivia his deep, dark secret. How would she react? Would she ever look at him that same again? What would it do to their friendship? These questions bounced around in his brain like a game of pinball until he physically shook his head attempting to clear his thoughts.

"Well there is this one thing…"

* * *

**And there you have it! God I love cliffhangers, don't you? Probably not. Anyway that little Bush joke was just something that I could not pass up. Maybe it's just me but thinking about that man in office until 2012 would kill any arousal that I was experiencing. Oh yeah and don't forget to review! Let's see if we can break 100!**


	5. Elliot's Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long but I got caught up in a book I was reading. If you ever need a good read (and you're not in the mood for fan fiction) you should definitely pick up The Mark of the Assassin by Daniel Silva. Excellent read.**

**Also I'm going to up the rating for this chapter because it's gonna get hot & heavy people! Okay now on with the story…**

**

* * *

**"Well there is this one thing," he paused and looked at Olivia. Her eyes were focused intently on his own, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "It can wait till morning though. I'm sure we're both tired." He turned his body onto his left side facing away from her hoping the conversation would end there. Elliot was shocked when he felt her hands grip his right hip and pull his body so he was again on his back. 

"Oh no you don't," Olivia said with sternness of voice that she reserved for perps. "I told you my dirty little secret now you tell me yours."

"Actually you didn't tell me any of your dirty little secrets. You told about a crazy ex-boyfriend who had problems in the bedroom, so really we're on even ground."

She thought for a moment and let out a huff, "You've got to stop spending time around Casey. You're picking up too many of her tricks."

Elliot laughed, pleased that he actually had the upper hand in a conversation for once. "So tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," he said.

"Fine," she thought for a moment, wracking her brain for anything that wouldn't be too embarrassing. Finally she came across of piece of info that she hoped would satisfy Elliot's hunger for knowledge. "Okay, in college my boyfriend at the time was a journalism major and…he was really into the visual arts." Olivia searched Elliot's face for some semblance of understanding but found none.

"What are we talking about here Liv?" he asked confused by her seemingly pointless clues.

"I let him video tape us," she blurted out, lowering her head to hide the look of embarrassment that she knew was on her face.

"Really?"

"It happened twice but…" she trailed off not able to finish the story.

"But what?" Elliot asked.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I found out he was showing them to his roommates and I freaked out and broke up with him. Took the tapes with me."

"Still have them?" he asked hoping to lighten the mood.

"You wish," she said with a smile. Though she would never admit it Olivia was glad she could share these things with Elliot. Glad she had her partner back after what seemed like an eternity of being shut out from the strains of the job and his impending divorce. "Now tell me your dirty little secret," she pleaded.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered quickly.

'She looks like a kid on Christmas morning,' Elliot mused. He knew that if he dragged this out any longer she would probably do physical harm to him. "Fine, once the sex started to get…monotonous, I started picturing other women in bed with me."

Olivia's face fell, "That's it? Please Elliot I do that on a regular basis." He looked at her with raised eyebrows so she quickly amended, "That's not in literal terms of course. Just saying that it's not that big of a deal. I'm sure everyone has done it."

"I'm sure not everyone has actually screamed the other woman's name though."

Olivia's eyes popped open. "You screamed another woman's name?" Elliot nodded. "While in bed with Kathy?" she asked. Again Elliot nodded his face going flush from embarrassment.

'Please don't ask me--'

"Who's name?"

'Damn.' He kept his head bowed, staring at his hands.

"C'mon El you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you," she offered. It struck Olivia as odd that Elliot would feel so shy around her. _'This isn't like him. This must be really big.'_ She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't catch the word he mumbled under his breath. "What'd you say?" she asked hoping that he would repeat it.

"I said 'yours'," he said a little louder.

Olivia sat stunned for a moment, _'Did he just say what I think he said? Did Elliot, Elliot Stabler, my partner of eight years, just say that he screamed my name during sex with his wife--EX-wife? Holy crap.'_

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" she snapped her head up, not even realizing that she'd been staring at the bed. "Sorry I'm just…digesting here."

Elliot continued to stare at her and he swore he could see the wheels turning inside her head. "Look if this is going to be weird I'll sleep on the couch for the night."

"No," she said quickly. Her hand reached out and touched his own, "We're both adults here. Besides I'm sure it was a one time thing, no harm done." She looked to Elliot's eyes for confirmation but he refused to look her straight in the face. "It wasn't just a one time deal?"

"More like a few times," he admitted. "But the first was purely accidental."

"Accidental? You accidentally scream out my name while you're having sex with your wife! That's not that kind of this that just happens out of the blue Elliot," she was rambling and she knew it.

"Liv-"

"That's not why you got divorce was it? Oh God I know I can't be the reason that Kathy left after twenty years of marriage. What if--"

Elliot leaned forward from his sitting position, wrapped his hand around the back of Olivia's neck and brought his lips crashing onto hers. The kiss was intense but gentle, desperate but soothing, everything that either of them needed to say was said with that single kiss.

Olivia broke away, desperate for oxygen, and stared into Elliot's eyes. "What was that?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time," he answered. Noting the uncertainty in her face Elliot quickly said, "Look Liv this doesn't mean anything. We can forget about it if that's what you want."

Olivia brought herself to her knees and inched closer to him. "I never want to forget this night. I thought this was going to be the worst trip of my life, but once again you've managed to make everything right." She touched her lips to his gingerly before running her fingers through his short hair and deepening the kiss. Without thinking she crawled closer to Elliot until she was straddling his body, hands resting on his chest.

"Liv wait," he gasped before things could progress any farther.

"What?"

"I don't want to rush you into anything," he breathed.

Instead of answering him, Olivia smiled and slid her hands under his T-shirt playing with the exposed skin. "Just promise me one thing," she said between planting kisses on either side of his neck.

"What's that?"

"Promise the only name you'll be screaming will be mine."

Elliot laughed before grabbing Olivia's hips and flipping her onto her back. He settled his weight onto his forearms, hovering over her body. "Promise."

* * *

**Merry Christmas y'all! Hope you enjoyed your Christmas gift and remember don't forget to review!**


	6. Trying out the Shower

**Layover--Chapter 6  
**A/N: Wow so it has been quite some time since I've updated this thing. Not too sure why. I kinda lost feeling for the story, but I think I've regained my muse. Little sucker was hiding in the bottom of my closet under a year's worth of clothes and dust. But I think I'm back on track now. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Olivia cracked her eyes slightly, quickly slamming them shut against the bright sun that was streaming in through the windows adjacent to the bed. She pulled the blankets tighter and snuggled closer to Elliot's body, wiggling her body against his. 

"Liv, don't do that," came Elliot's sleepy voice.

"Do what?" she asked innocently, wiggling her bottom against his pelvis feeling him harden against her.

"Ugh," he groaned grabbing her hips and holding them still. When his hands came into contact with the bare skin of Olivia's hips she left out a soft gasp. _'Let's see how you like a dose of your own medicine,'_ he thought with an evil grin. Before Olivia could protest he slid his hand up her stomach to cup her breast.

"Elliot," she moaned. "Don't stop."

Fueled by the sound of her voice he brought his mouth to her neck as he continued to roll her nipple between his fingers. Olivia moaned softly, reaching behind her to grab his head. She brought his lips form her neck to her lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasting what was purely Elliot. His fingers danced across her skin leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before kissing the spot just behind her ear that Elliot knew would drive her crazy.

"Oh God," she moaned. "Let's move this somewhere else."

"Where did you have in mind?" Elliot asked, sliding his fingers from her breast lazily down her torso.

Olivia grabbed his hand before he could get any farther, "What d'you say we try out that shower?"

----

Olivia stood a few feet from the roaring fireplace staring blankly at the flames. She reflected on the last few hours and smiled to herself. The encounter was so fresh in her mind that she could almost feel Elliot's hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him, running his fingertips along her skin.

"Thinking of me?" Elliot asked, sliding his arms around her waist from behind and bringing his chin to rest against her shoulder.

"How did you know?" she asked playfully.

"Well I saw that flushed look on your face--knew you had to be reliving last night."

"And what makes you think I wasn't reliving some other experience?" Olivia asked playfully. Elliot dropped his arms immediately and stalked away. "Oh come on you big baby," Olivia laughed. "You know I was only kidding."

Elliot feigned hurt. "That could have really damaged my ego there Liv."

"Poor baby. Do I have to stroke your ego to make it better?" she laughed before wrapping one hand around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Her other hand found its way between their bodies and cupped him gently.

Elliot groaned feeling himself harden by just her touch, "Not exactly my ego you're stroking there."

"My mistake," she smiled bringing her lips back to his.

Elliot gathered enough coherent thought to be able to walk them backwards until they fell onto the bed. He rolled Olivia onto her back, their lips still locked, and positioned himself just off to her right side so he was not smothering her.

"Elliot," Liv breathed. "I gotta know something."

"What's that?" Elliot asked while peppering her neck with kisses.

"Is this all gonna end when we go back to New York?" she asked.

Elliot stopped his ministrations and looked her square in the eye. "They'll separate us you know."

"I know."

"Cragen will have a fit."

"He probably will," Olivia admitted with a sigh.

"So will IAB," Elliot added. "They've been looking for a reason to fire me, you know?"

Olivia had to laugh. It was a well known fact that Elliot had a long running war with any member of IAB. They were constantly butting head. "But what if he doesn't know?"

"Are you suggesting that we keep this a secret?" Elliot asked.

"Would it really be that hard? We'd just have to keep all the touchy feely stuff behind closed doors," she suggested.

"Mm hmm." Elliot took a moment to consider this idea before turning back to his partner. "I like the idea of touchy feely." Not waiting for her smart remark he crushed his lips to her own and slid his hand underneath the tank top she was wearing.

"You're going to be the death of me," Olivia sighed as she felt his fingers graze her breast.

"But in a good way right?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"Definitely."

----

"Ok…thank you…uh huh…thank you very much," Olivia sighed and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Elliot asked form his vantage point of the bed.

"Flights are back up and running again," she sighed. "But I just couldn't bring myself to book us two seats back to New York."

"New York? What about Miami?" Elliot asked. "There's still two days of that conference left."

Olivia looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Elliot asked with amusement. "Think about it. That conference is a week long; if we show up in the last two days no one would even know we were cops. We could get a free trip to Miami and not even have to attend the stupid thing."

"And you actually think that would work?" Olivia asked.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Well let's think, shall we?" she began with an heir of confusion. "Our rooms were reserved for the conference and I'm fairly certain all the rooms are together. So that right there would set us apart. Plus we're flying on the Brass's bill. If we continue to Miami they'll want to hear a report on the conference."

Elliot thought for a moment before sighing in resignation, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she climbed onto the bed and curled up next to Elliot. "I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Elliot laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body next to his. "So what should we do to fill our time?"

"Can't we just stay like this?" she asked in a sleepy tone. "I think you wore me out."

"And how did I do that?" Elliot asked in an innocent tone. His hand found its way underneath her shirt and rested against the bare skin of her stomach.

"If you don't know how," she laughed, "then I'm sure as hell not going to tell you." They lay there for a few minutes, neither talking but merely enjoying each other's company. Olivia felt her eyes become heavy and start to droop.

Elliot knew she was asleep as her breathing evened out and her muscles relaxed. He continued to rub his fingers absently across the flesh of her stomach, feeling its silky texture beneath his fingertips. Before his sleep set in, Elliot kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you Liv."

* * *

**There you go kiddies! Well next week is spring break, but I'll try to write another chapter between the drinking binges. Just kidding, but I will be indisposed for a few days. Gonna spendsome time with my girls down at the beach!**


	7. Public Displays of Affection?

Layover--Chapter 7  
A/N: Sorry this one has taken so long but I have to admit that I've lost interest in this story. But I'm going to try to finish it and do it well. Of course a few hundred reviews would defiantly make this process a lot easier and quicker ;)

--------

Olivia smiled as she heard the words Elliot spoke. He thought she was asleep but she was conscious enough to hear him confess the feelings that she herself had been harboring for so long. To finally hear them put into words and spoken so softly that she thought she was hearing things was exactly what Olivia had been hoping for. She couldn't stop the grin from gracing her face. "I love you too," she whispered before closing her eyes.

Nearly two hours later the pair awoke, still entangled in each other's limbs. "Good morning," Olivia yawned.

"Morning?" Elliot laughed. "Liv it's nearly 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"Oh," Olivia giggled. "So I'm a little off. Sue me."

Elliot laugh softly as his fingers began kneading the soft flesh of Olivia's shoulder. "Do you think we should call the airport and try to get a flight back to New York?"

She thought for a moment. "You know, we do have another 3 days off, so I was thinking we could stay in D.C. for a while. I've never been in this city before."

"Really?" Elliot asked.

"Have you?"

"Kathy and I brought the kids here a few times," he divulged. "Maureen loved the Smithsonian. She always did have an interest in science."

"Guess that would be why she's going to school for crime scene analysis, huh?"

Elliot lifted his head and looked at Olivia with furrowed brows. "How did you know that?"

Olivia smiled, "I know a lot more about your family than you think." At Elliot's questioning look Olivia elaborated, "I know that Maureen wants to work for the NYPD even though you want to keep her as far away from that world as possible. I know that Kathleen has had the same boyfriend for two years and that scares the hell out of you. I know that Lizzie and Dickie are always competing with each other over everything and you wonder if they'll end up at odds with each other. And I know that Kathy has been seeing someone for a while now and even though you act happy it's killing you inside."

Elliot merely laid there and stared as this woman seemed to be reading his thoughts directly from his brain. He knew Olivia cared about his family but he had no idea she had actually been listening when he had spilled his guts to her. At a loss for words, all Elliot could do was take hold of Olivia's face and drag her into a mind numbing, emotion filled kiss.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked through gasps of air.

"For being you," Elliot answered. After a long silence filled with a few more sporadic light-hearted kisses the pair decided to take the day exploring the city, spending one last day together before their inevitable return to New York.

"I hate this weather," Olivia mumbled glancing out the window. Although most of the snow was gone, save for a few white spots here and there, the air was chilled to the point of what felt like absolute zero. "We're going to freeze our asses off out there."

Elliot laughed before circling around behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"I thought we decided to keep the touchy feeling things behind closed doors?" she laughed covering his hands with her own. Olivia's fingertips absently traced the tiny scars on Elliot's knuckles and up past his wrist.

"No one in this city knows us Olivia," Elliot whispered seductively into her ear. "We can do anything here. Be anyone we want." He paused before bringing his hands upward to cup her breasts through her shirt. "We can be as touchy feely as we want."

Olivia held back a moan that threatened to fall from her lips. _'Two can play at that game buddy,'_ she thought wickedly. She spun in Elliot's arms so she was now facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer together. "So you wouldn't be against sneaking a little kiss in front of the White House?" Elliot nodded in the negative. "How about in front of the Capital building?" Again Elliot nodded. Olivia began walking them backwards, keeping a close eye on Elliot's face as well as the distance to the bed that lingered a few feet behind them "So you're saying you wouldn't have a problem with a few mutual displays of public affection?"

"No problem here," Elliot said huskily.

"Good," Olivia laughed as she felt Elliot's body stopped against the bed. She removed her hands from his neck and placed them firmly on his chest before pushing him backwards. Elliot's body had barely touched the mattress before Olivia hoisted herself onto the bed, straddling his body. "So you wouldn't have any objections to me pushing you down on the steps of the Lincoln memorial and riding you until you scream my name?"

Elliot was speechless as he laid there with his partner of seven years straddling his hips and talking about things that would not only get them arrested but get both of their asses fired. It was like a dream come true.

Olivia could see the desire and lust in his eyes. She leaned down bringing her face only inches away from Elliot's, her lips nearly brushing his own. "Well we can't do any of that unless we get out of this hotel room." Quicker than she was on him, Olivia was off the bed and into the bathroom. "Better get ready," she added before shutting the door on a very stunned and confused Elliot.

"Payback's a bitch. Just remember that!" he called into the silence. Olivia's excited laughter echoed through the room.


	8. A Little Tour

**Layover  
Chapter 8--A Little Tour**

A/N: I'm taking a little creative liberty with this chapter. I know we don't know anything about Olivia's mother except the fact that she was raped, so I'm making up a history for her. Hope you like it!

--------------------------------

Since Olivia had never been in the D.C. area, Elliot led the way even though he himself was somewhat lost. Sure he had been to the city before but it had been nearly eight years since his last visit. Still, some things you never forget.

"So where shall we go next?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia made their way across a road and onto a gravel path.

"Well first where are we?"

Elliot stopped and took in his surroundings. "Well right now we are at the National Mall," he said. Grabbing Olivia's hand he pulled her forward into the middle of a large grassy expanse. "Look to the west and you have the Washington Monument," Elliot instructed.

Olivia let her eyes graze the horizon, immediately noticing the large, protruding structure stretching towards the sky. "Wow," she gasped, "I bet you can see that thing from anywhere in the city."

"Pretty much," Elliot laughed. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her 180 degrees until she was facing due east. "And in this direction we have the Capital Building. So where to?"

Olivia stared at the huge building in the distance. She had seen it numerous times on the news, there always seemed to be a reporter or two from the major news stations in front of it. It seemed bigger in person. "Can we go to the Vietnam War Memorial?"

Her question caught Elliot off guard. He had expected her to want to see the White House or maybe Union Station to do a little shopping. "Sure," he agreed a little warily.

They hailed a cab on Constitution Avenue and took it west to the site of the numerous war memorials. Elliot paid the driver and stepped onto the curve as the yellow taxi sped away.

"So which way O fearless leader?" Olivia laughed.

"Hmm," Elliot looked at his surroundings. "No idea."

"Oh well that's just great," Olivia threw her arms up in mock defeat.

Fortunately Elliot spotted a large map of the area a short distance away. "Come on," he said pulling his partner along behind him. Making quick work of the color coded map, Elliot decided they were not far from the memorial and immediately started down a concrete path surrounded by trees. Elliot's hand was still clutching Olivia's, their fingers intertwined with a sense of familiarity and trust.

As the dark, granite wall rose before them Elliot could feel the muscles in Olivia's hand tense with nerves. He tore his eyes away from the memorial and stole a glance at her noticing her teeth worrying her bottom lip and the furrowing of her eyebrows. She looked as though she wanted to tell him something, her lips pursing, but she couldn't find the words.

"It's pretty big isn't it?" Elliot asked once the wall was in full view. It's polished, charcoal front spread outward like out stretched arms ready to envelope its visitors into a much needed hug. The somber, etched names were cruel reminders of those who had fallen in that foreign land fighting for something they weren't sure they believed in.

Olivia couldn't speak as she grazed her hand along the edge of the chiseled edge. There was one name she was looking for in particular, but felt it wrong to pass over the others. Each other these men and women had given their lives, they deserved her respect as well as that of each and every person whose eyes fell on this wall.

Elliot studied his partner from a few feet back. _'What are you looking for Liv?'_ he wondered as he watched her fingers trace the edge of the first panel and slowly move to the second. She seemed to be enticed by the words etched into the granite, her fingers slowly tracing the random names. Elliot continued to watch her closely as she passed the third and fourth sections slowly before coming to a dead stop. He watched as her fingers trailed down the first list of names and back up to the top of the second. Half way down the fourth list of names, Olivia's hand stopped.

"Liv?"

She didn't answer. Elliot walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder at the name that had her so transfixed.

Robert A. Benson

"My uncle," she stated in an even tone.

Elliot was taken back. He didn't know she'd had any family other than her mother. "How did you know where his name was?"

"I was looking through my mother's photo album when I was younger," Olivia recounted, her eyes never straying from the wall. "I found an old black and white photo of my mother and a boy that looked a little older than her. When I asked her who it was she got upset and tore the picture out of my hands. When she finally calmed down she managed to tell me the boy in the picture was her older brother."

Elliot moved to stand in front of her but still off to the side so as not to obstruct her view. Even though her eyes were boring into the granite, he could tell that she was not really seeing the wall in front of her.

"He ran away and joined the army when he was seventeen," Olivia continued. "My grandparents were so upset they told him not to bother coming home, but my mother wrote to him every week begging him to visit her before he got shipped out. The week before he left, my uncle came home in the middle of the night to say goodbye to my mother." Olivia's voice was thick with emotion, almost as though she were reliving the event through telling the story.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"He was killed two months into his tour," Olivia said, her hand dropping from the wall to fall limply at her side. "My mother said her parents were never the same. My grandmother blamed my grandfather for being so harsh and kicking him out; my grandfather blamed himself for the same reasons. He killed himself on the three year anniversary of Robert's death, my grandmother lived another ten years before the depression finally became too much."

Elliot watched in awe as this woman whom he thought he knew everything about divulged secrets that she had carried with her for nearly her entire life. It only served to make Elliot wonder what else he didn't know about his beautiful partner.

"I'm sorry," he whispered pulling her into a hug.

Olivia let her head rest on Elliot's shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes and brought the image of that old photograph into her memory. It was the one time she had seen her mother look truly happy. She held that image in her mind as she felt Elliot's arms tighten around her. She needed to stop living in the past and start enjoying what she had in her life. Now that she had been to the wall, Olivia felt as though she would be able to put her need for a family connection behind her.

"Can we go home now?" she asked quietly.

--------------

An hour or so later, the pair arrived back at their honeymoon suite. Olivia grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom as Elliot called up the airport. He was able to reserve them two first class tickets from Dulles International back to JFK.

With a deep sigh Elliot thanked the ticket agent and hung up. He could hear the soft sounds of Olivia humming from the shower. _'I could get used to that sound,'_ he thought. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if everything would come to a crashing halt once they returned to their lives in New York.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Elliot pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the bed. While he was in this hotel room he intended to savor the experience. Maybe it was time for another round in the shower…


	9. One Last Romp

****

Layover  
Chapter 9--One Last Romp

A/N: This is my second attempt at writing a sex scene. If you want to read the first, see my story 'Birthday Surprise'. Anyway this is going to be a full out NC-17 chapter so consider yourself warned. Also this chapter will have absolutely nothing to do with the plot of the story at all, it's just pure EO smut! Enjoy!

----------------------

Elliot stepped into the bathroom and nearly choked in the sudden heat and steam that enveloped him. _'My God, how hot does she have that water? It's a wonder she has any skin left!' _He waved his hand wildly in front of his face in a vain attempt to gain some breathable air. With a hushed sigh, Elliot turned his attention to the shower across the room where he could barely make out Olivia's form through the frosted glass doors. Shedding his clothes as he walked, Elliot was soon standing two feet from the shower doors. He could now see more clearly and could tell that Olivia had her back towards him as she shampooed her hair. _'She'll never know what his her,'_ he thought wickedly.

Inching forward Elliot pressed his hands to the door and gently slid the glass back a few inches. A small rush of air entered the shower, but not nearly enough to call attention from its sole occupant at the other end of the stall. Elliot waited to gauge Olivia's reaction, and when she made no move divulge her awareness, he nudged the glass a few more inches. He continued this course until the door was open nearly a foot, a big enough space for him to sneak through. Careful not to alert her to his presence, Elliot slipped into the shower. As Olivia reached above her head to turn the stream of water, Elliot saw his chance and pounced. He grabbed her wrists in both his hands and pinned them to the wall just below the shower head.

"Jesus Elliot!" Olivia cried in shock.

Elliot laughed devilishly, "You know for being a detective you're skills of observation are seriously lacking."

"You're lucky I didn't have more time to react," she sneered.

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because you'd be doubled over on the floor grabbing yourself in pain," Olivia replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Elliot laughed and took a step closer bringing his body into full contact with Olivia's. As his erection pressed against her backside, Olivia gasped and slammed her eyes shut.

"Now aren't you glad that you didn't cause me any…pain," Elliot accentuated the last word by grinding into his prisoner.

"Very glad," Olivia moaned. She attempted to move her hands only to find them trapped beneath Elliot's own. "Can I move my hands now?"

"Not yet," Elliot whispered. He dropped his lips to her shoulder where he planted kisses from the tip of her shoulder up to her neck and back down again. "You taste like ice cream."

Olivia laughed, "My body wash. It's vanilla bean."

"And did you use that body wash everywhere?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Without waiting for her answer, Elliot spun her around so she was now facing him with her arms still pinned above her. He latched his mouth onto her right breast first, paying special attention to her now rock hard nipple before moving to its partner.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned. Her knees were becoming weak and she prayed that he would not torture her much longer. "Elliot."

"You called?" he asked returning his lips to hers for a chaste kiss.

"I did," Olivia answered, tugging her arms from his grasp and wrapping them around his neck. She locked her lips with his as the water ran over their bodies. Their tongues danced and their hands roamed. "I want you," Olivia gasped once their mouths had separated.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that," Elliot said, a look of pure desire in his eyes.

"And I'll never stop saying it," Olivia laughed reaching down and grabbing his butt. She pulled him flush against her, gasping as his hard-on pressed into her sex. "Oh God. Someone's a little excited."

"Guess I really can't hide it," he said.

"Wouldn't want you to," Olivia laughed. She turned to Elliot with a serious look in her eye and brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "Make love to me Elliot."

"It would be my pleasure," he answered before pulling her into a deep kiss. Olivia raised her leg around Elliot's waist bringing their sexes in deeper contact. Elliot grabbed her backside and lifted her until her back was pressed against the shower wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "You sure about this?"

"More than anything in my life," she responded. Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia as he pushed himself into her. Both sighed at the contact that had become all too familiar but still new and exciting to them.

"Oh man," Elliot moaned, "I will never get tired of that either."

The two quickly set a smooth pace to satiate both of their sexual appetites. They moved as a single being, becoming one over and over.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned, her head rolling backwards and her eyes focusing on the tiled ceiling. "That feels wonderful."

"Not too bad from this angle either," he grunted. Quickening his pace, Elliot latched onto Olivia's breast once again.

"Ahhh!" Olivia shouted from the pleasure that shot through her body. "Please…keep doing that." Elliot smiled as he switched breasts paying the other one the same attention. As his ministrations continued his pace also quickened causing Olivia to moan louder. "Harder…please Elliot….faster!" Always one to obey his lover, Elliot quickly obliged.

"Oh God….I'm cumming!" Olivia shouted. Her head thrashed from side to side as her orgasm overtook her. Elliot followed suit with one final thrust and a long moan emptying himself inside her.

"You know what?" Elliot said breathlessly as he leaned his head against Olivia's shoulder.

"What's that?"

"I'm really gonna miss this shower."


	10. Home Again

****

Layover  
Chapter 10--Home Again

---------------------------------------

The next morning as Elliot and Olivia packed up their clothes, an uneasy silence settled over the room. Neither of them looked at the other and the tension in the room could be cut with a dull knife. The elephant was standing in the middle of the room, but neither was willing to speak about it.

"What time does our flight leave?" Olivia asked.

"10:30," Elliot replied as he folded a pair of pants and set them in his suitcase. "It's almost eight o'clock now so we better get a move on."

Olivia nodded and zipped her suitcase shut. "I'll call the front desk and ask the to call us a cab." She made her way to the phone without waiting for Elliot's response. She punched the zero and waited for someone to pick up.

Elliot sighed as he dropped his suitcase by the door and turned to look at Olivia. She was standing near the window, staring out it while she conversed with the person at the front desk. Her hair was styled as it usually was, hanging down to just touch her shoulders with a piece tucked behind each ear. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a baby blue sweater and her favorite boots. _'She looks absolutely beautiful,' _Elliot thought. _'This is going to be a long flight.'_

---------------------

Thankfully the plane was not crowded. Other than Elliot and Olivia there were only 2 other people in first class, an young businessman sitting in the very front and an older woman sitting a few rows behind him on the opposite side of the aisle. Elliot and Olivia sat side by side in the very last row busying themselves with various reading material provided by the airline.

"Is it supposed to be cold back in the city?" Olivia asked suddenly.

Elliot looked up from that pamphlet he was reading on the many uses of the Air Phones. "I don't know. I guess we should have checked before we left the hotel."

Olivia nodded absent mindedly and went back to her reading. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, hoping that Elliot hadn't seen her.

"Just say it Liv," he said in a hushed whisper. He knew what was coming and decided that other passengers didn't need to hear their personal problems. "We're both thinking about it and it's stupid to keep it to ourselves."

Olivia sighed and turned to look at her partner; brown eyes locked with blue. "What's going to happen when we go back to New York?" The question hung in the air between them but their gazes never faltered. Olivia stared into Elliot's eyes finding something there that she had been seriously lacking in her life: love. It was as if she were being wrapped in a warm blanket, one that could protect her from everything the world would throw at her. For the first time in her life she felt whole, like she was part of something that mattered.

"I really don't know Olivia," Elliot answered taking her hand in his own. "But I know that I want to be with you and nothing can change that."

Olivia wanted to smile but the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach stopped her. "It's not going to be easy, you know?"

Elliot chuckled. "Since when has anything that involved you ever been easy?"

Olivia smacked his arm and allowed herself a small smile. "I'm serious El. Cragen will want to separate us; the Brass will have a conniption fit; and I don't even want to think about how everyone will react."

"Are we talking about the same squad here Liv?" Elliot asked. "The people that congratulated us on eloping when we told them we were staying in the honeymoon suite. I'm fairly certain they'll adjust."

"Maybe," Olivia sighed. "But what about your kids? I mean won't it be weird for them? I mean one second I'm your partner and the next we're dating and sleeping together and…"

Elliot grabbed Olivia's head and pulled her into a chaste kiss. Immediately the tension drained from her body and she merely sank into the embrace.

"Better?" Elliot asked; Olivia nodded. "My kids love you Liv. The girls look up to you and I'm pretty sure Dickie has a little crush on you. I really don't think they're going to mind seeing more of you. And as for sleeping together, I would never tell my kids that. I can't afford the amount of therapy they would need to get past those mental images."

Olivia laughed, a light blush creeping into her cheeks. Elliot cupped her cheek in his hands and rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. "You know, no matter how many obstacles you can come up with it won't deter me Liv. I love you and I'm not about to let anyone or anything stand in the way of that."

"I know that," she said and for the first time in a long time she believed it. "I love you too Elliot. I guess I'm just worrying over nothing."

"Yes you are," he agreed sitting back in his seat as the Captain began his pre-flight speech. "Now just sit back and relax. We'll be back home in no time."

------------

When the plane touched down at JFK International Airport, Olivia stared out the window at the rising skyline. It felt good to be back on her home turf but there was still a lingering feeling of doubt deep in her heart. She felt Elliot's hand come to rest atop her own, a soft and reassuring presence.

They gathered their bags and made their way down the tunnel, hands still clutched together, eyes never straying from their straightforward positions. As they joined the throng of travelers in the airport, a certain sense of anonymity came over Olivia. In this place she wasn't a New York City detective who was trying to hide her newly found relationship with her partner of eight years. Here she was merely another person in a crazy, mixed up world looking for her direction.

A smile spread across Olivia's face as the thoughts raced through her mind. Her grip on Elliot's hand tightened causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to her.

"You okay?"

She turned to him, smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding of all my neurotic tendencies," she laughed. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist and felt his hands come to rest on her hips. And it was right there in the middle of a crowded airport, only a few yards away from their gate that Olivia realized everything was going to be okay. She was finally with the man she loved and no one could do a thing about it.

-----------------

He had intended to show up at their gate and welcome them home. After spending nearly four days stuck in Washington, he was sure they would be ecstatic to be back in the city. He intended to take them both out for lunch and get them caught up on what had been happening with the squad, but he was not prepared for this. Not only were they holding hands, but they were kissing. In the middle of JFK airport.

Cragen sighed and turned on his heel walking in the direction he came from. _'This isn't going to be good for anyone.'_


	11. A Long Day

****

Layover  
Chapter 11--A Long Day

---------------

Olivia awoke Monday morning with a sense of dread. She was not looking forward to returning to work, no matter how much she loved her job. She was worried about Elliot and how to act around him. She didn't want to tip anyone off about their blooming relationship, but deep down she knew it would be difficult to keep her hands off him while being in such a close proximity.

"God help me," Olivia mumbled, pulling herself out of bed and set about her usual morning routine. She brushed her teeth, applied a small amount of make-up and styled her hair before dressing. All the while thoughts were running through her head like it was the newest site of the New York marathon. She quickly grabbed a glass of orange juice and a slice of dry toast for breakfast and was out the door.

When Olivia arrived in the bull pen, it was already bustling with action. Munch and Fin were seated at their desks already bickering with each other, a look of annoyance on both of their faces. Olivia couldn't help but laugh, she knew that underneath all the arguing and fighting that both Munch and Fin were quite fond of each other.

With a small chuckle, Olivia took off her coat and draped it across the back of her chair. She looked across their desks and noticed that while Elliot's jacket was at his desk mimicking her own, he was no where to be found. _'Wonder where he ran off to already,'_ Olivia wondered. Shaking her head, she took a seat at her desk and opened the nearest file.

"So how was your little vacation?" Munch asked, crossing the room to the coffee maker.

"Some vacation," Olivia shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "It was freezing cold outside and snowing. We spent most of the time stuck in the room."

John glanced across the room where Fin was staring back at him with raised eyebrows. He smirked before commenting, "I'm sure you found a few ways to **fill** the time."

Olivia's head shot up as the blood rose to her cheeks. "Real funny John," she tried to brush the comment off but she couldn't stop the blush that crept up her neck and onto her face.

Fin stifled a laugh. "Nice to get away from the **bump** and **grind** of the city?"

Olivia groaned as the pair continue to trade jabs at her expense. _'And Elliot's not even here to share in the humiliation!'_

"You know this job can be very demanding," Munch laughed. "It was probably very nice to find some sort of **release**."

"Oh my God," Olivia groaned. "How old are you two?"

"Old enough to know what the after sex glow looks like," Munch laughed. "You wear it well Olivia."

"Shove it John," she growled quickly becoming annoyed with their game. "I'm going to find my partner if Cragen asks." Not waiting for their acknowledgement of her statement, Olivia headed up the stairs. She knew Elliot would be in one of two places, so she was off to the Crib first.

Fin sat at his desk and watched a slightly irritated Olivia ascend the stairs. "I think we you pissed her off."

"Me?" Munch asked in mock surprise. "You weren't exactly an innocent bystander."

"You started it."

"Very mature."

----------------

Olivia stopped in the Crib first, but when she saw that all of the beds were empty she knew there was only one other place that he could be. Sighing in anticipation of the blistering cold that awaited her, Olivia wrapped her arms around herself and continued to climb the stairs to the roof. As soon as she opened the bulking steel door, the frigid air invaded her lungs causing her to cough uncontrollably.

Elliot's laughter could be heard from his position leaning against the railing. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she managed to sputter between fits. "Hits you like a wall."

"Why don't you have a coat on?" Elliot asked as he shed his own and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Olivia gladly accepted the garment onto her shaking body, pulling it tightly around her shoulders. As the smell of Elliot's aftershave wafted to her nose, Olivia felt her body relax almost as if it were Elliot's arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Came to get away from the comedians," he said.

"Munch and Fin got to you too?" Olivia asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "You don't think they know anything do you?"

Elliot let out a small huff before resuming his previous position against the railing. He crossed his arms over her chest and stared at the woman in front of him. _'She looks so beautiful standing there. Doesn't have to do a thing and she's breathtaking.'_

"Do you think they suspect something?" Olivia asked. "Or are they just being their usual annoying, irritating selves?"

"Honestly…I don't know," he sighed. "But I guess we should just play it cool. Act like nothing is different and hope they'll drop it." He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped and just stared at Olivia.

"Elliot?"

He snapped out of his trance and laughed. "Sorry, just got lost in your beauty."

Olivia blushed and playfully snapped his shoulder. "I'm flattered Mr. Stabler, but I must tell you that I am already taken."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well he must be a very lucky man."

"Oh he is," she laughed. "Incredibly handsome, smart, and one hell of a body." She accentuated her final comment by pulling Elliot's body tightly against her own.

"Careful Liv," warned Elliot. "Any closer and I might just have to take you on this roof."

"Now that is an interesting idea," Olivia laughed. "But unfortunately we'll have to postpone that little venture. I'm sure Cap's here by now and he'll be looking for us."

Elliot dropped his arms in defeat, sighing. "So what do you say we get together tonight? We'll grab some pizza, maybe a movie or something. What d'ya say?"

Olivia smiled, "I definitely think that's a possibility. But I think we need to live through the day first. Then we can get to the good stuff." With a smirk and a quick peck on the lips, she turned and made her way back towards the door.

"The good stuff," Elliot said to himself. "This is going to be a long day."

---------------

**As always reviews are greatly appreciated! Your reviews help me write faster and better, so we can all see how this process can be help us all! lol**


	12. Working It Out

****

Layover  
Chapter 12-- Working It Out

A/N: I know, it's scary to have a chapter so fast from me. I wrote this whole chapter during a blackout that lasted…wait for it…2 ½ hours! Good ol' PA electricity, we don't fix nuttin fast! But anywho…here you go!

--------------

As Olivia neared the bottom of the stairs the sound of screaming reached her ears. She stopped mid-step, turned to Elliot who was only a few steps behind her with a questioning look.

"This is not a playground people!" Cragen's voice boomed. "Now let's get to work and quit horsing around. And where the hell are Benson and Stabler?"

"I saw them go up to the roof a while ago," Munch said.

"Well someone go up there and bring them down."

"No need," Elliot called as soon as he and Olivia entered the Squadroom. "We're here."

Cragen cocked his head in their direction, a look of anger on his face. "Well it's about time. You two, my office." He didn't wait for the two detectives to follow him before storming back into his office.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Olivia asked, chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness.

"No it's not," Elliot answered. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led Olivia into his boss's office where he was sure his job or his life was going to be in jeopardy. _'I should probably leave my gun out here,'_ he thought idly. Closing the door behind them, Elliot took a seat next to his partner and waited for the volcano that was Captain Cragen to explode.

Cragen stood motionless behind his desk for what felt like an eternity. He eyed each of his two best detectives, like a father disciplining his children, before asking in a calm voice, "When were you going to tell me?"

Neither Elliot nor Olivia raised their eyes, but merely stared at the same two spots on the front of Cragen's desk, hoping that the other would speak.

"Well?" Don asked again, this time with a harder tone.

Elliot looked at Olivia, whose eyes were still downcast, and decided to sacrifice himself. "How did you find out? Did Munch and Fin…?"

"I was at the airport," he divulged. "I thought it would be nice for you to see a familiar face when you came home."

"Oh God," Olivia sighed under her breath. She had thought they would be safe, completely anonymous, but she had been wrong. Never in a million years would she have wanted Cragen to find out this way. If she knew he was there she would have….well she really didn't know what she would have done, but make out with Elliot would not have been it.

"Look Captain," Elliot started, "you weren't suppose to see that."

"I figured that much," Cragen said with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. "What happened in D.C.?"

"I don't know," sighed Elliot. "Maybe it was being cooped up in that room for so long, but we just…I don't know."

Don considered his words for a minute before looking at Olivia who had been silent throughout the whole conversation. This was bothering her more so than Elliot; he made a mental note to talk to her later. Cragen took a moment to gather his thoughts before asking his next question, knowing that it would open more doors than he or they knew existed. "How serious is this?"

Olivia's eyes finally strayed from their spot on the Captain's desk to his questioning face. She felt like she had disappointed the closest thing she had to a father. _'How do I say this to him? God, why is this so hard?'_ Before she could form the words, Olivia felt Elliot's hand tangle in her own. She squeezed it tightly, drawing a sense of courage from their contact. "I'm in love, Captain."

"And you feel the same way?" Don asked Elliot after a short pause.

Elliot squeezed her hand and locked eyes with Don. "I do. I've never felt anything this strong before."

Cragen sighed softly, finally taking a seat behind his desk. He placed his hand over his face, closing his eyes as if to concentrate. He had been waiting for this day for a long time; waiting for their emotions to finally spill out on the floor. Now all he had to do was figure out how to contain the flood.

"Okay," sighed Cragen, finally lowering his hand to rest atop his desk. "You know if the Brass gets wind of this it's all our asses on the line." Elliot and Olivia nodded in silent agreement, their hands still intertwined but their eyes now focused on their boss. "We could separate you."

Both Elliot and Olivia stiffened at the suggestion, but it was Olivia that spoke. "Don…please. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry Olivia," Cragen spoke softly. "I really wish there was another way, but you both know the rules and you know how adamant 1PP is about that stuff."

Olivia dropped her eyes in defeat. Her logical side was telling her it was a good arrangement, neither of them would have to leave the unit and they would still get to see each other every day. But there was something deep within her heart that wouldn't let go. It wouldn't be the same anymore. He wouldn't be her partner., wouldn't be sitting at the desk across from her anymore. _'But then he could be so much more,'_ her conscience spoke softly. _'Would you rather be with him at work or have him at home?'_ As that thought settled in, she made her mind up. No matter how much she wanted things to stay the same, she knew change was inevitable. "I guess there isn't another way."

"Is that your decision as well?" Don asked Elliot.

He exchanged glances with Olivia and nodded his agreement. "It is."

"Alright then," Cragen sighed. "Starting tomorrow Olivia will be paired with John and Elliot, you'll take Fin. Do you want me to tell them or--"

"We'll talk to them," Olivia interrupted. She stood up from her chair and smiled at her Captain before leaving his office. Elliot rose to follow her but was stopped by Don's voice.

"Elliot, a word?" he motioned for his senior detective to come closer so the words would only be between them. When he was sure he had Elliot's full attention Don continued, "You know I think of that girl--woman as my daughter." Elliot nodded and waited for him to continue. "If you hurt her in any way, physically or otherwise…"

"I'll hand you the gun myself," Elliot finished. The look the two men shared told each of them that they had come to a complete understanding. Without another word being spoken, Elliot left Cragen's office.

---------

It had finally come time to leave, after what seemed like the longest day of her life. Olivia had never wanted to get out of the stationhouse so bad before.

Munch and Fin had been informed of the situation and after a few grueling minutes of jokes and the exchanging of money that had been bet as to when the partners would 'jump in the sack together' as Munch had put it, had finally offered their congratulations.

With everything dealt with, Olivia wanted nothing more than to make it home and crash into her bed. Grabbing her coat and briefcase, she planned on making a quick stop before finally leaving.

"Can I come in?" she called through Cragen's door.

"Sure," he answered. When Olivia finally entered and closed the door Don became worried. "Don't tell me something else happened. I already did the paperwork."

"No, nothing like that," laughed Olivia. "I just…I wanted to tell you that…I never meant for you to find out that way."

"I know," he whispered gesturing to the seat across from him which Olivia gladly accepted. "Trust me when I say that's not what I came to JFK for."

"I know. I spent my entire weekend trying to figure out how I was going to tell you but everything I came up with just sounded so….not right. I can't explain it, but I just felt like you would be disappointed in me somehow."

Hearing the cracking of her voice, Cragen wheeled his chair out from around his desk until he was sitting next to her. Reaching over, he took Olivia's hand and smiled at her. "Olivia there is nothing you can do that would disappoint me. You are one of the best detectives I have and one of the greatest people I have ever met."

"Thank you," she whispered, silently willing herself not to cry.

Don sensed the emotions threatening to spill out. "And if you want to waste your time with Stabler, well then who am I to stand in the way?" Olivia laughed loudly, thankful for the change of subject. Don knew she was never good at expressing herself and was happy to make her laugh. "Now get out of here. I'm sure someone's waiting for you."

Olivia smiled as she rose from her chair. She turned to leave, making sure to grab her briefcase as she went. "Thank you," she called just before she crossed the threshold, "for everything."

Cragen sat at his desk and watched her leave, knowing that those two would make it and praying that the system wouldn't challenge them every step of the way.


	13. Happy Anniversary

**Layover  
Chapter 13--Happy Anniversary  
A/N: So this is the last chapter folks! Please don't kill me! Put the weapons down and back away slowly. You will be pleased to know that I am leaving this open for a sequel though I have not decided if I will write one or not. Maybe if I get enough reviews asking for one….hint hint! Lol Enjoy!**

**----------------**

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

Olivia awoke that morning with no idea of what lay ahead of her. To her sleep deprived mind it was merely another day, another day to catch the perps, another day to comfort the victims. It was an endless cycle of pain and depression with no outlet other than Elliot. When her thoughts turned to him, a smiled graced Olivia's face. She couldn't believe that they had survived an entire six months with all the harassment from their coworkers, good natured as it may be. It was a hell of a ride, but one that Olivia wouldn't trade a single moment from.

Olivia left her building ahead of schedule so she decided to stop at her favorite bakery along the way. It had been quite some time since she had had one of their famous peanut butter filled, chocolate covered donuts. Sure it wasn't the healthiest breakfast, but it hit the spot nonetheless. Grabbing two coffees, one for herself and one for Elliot, she headed out and continued her trek to the stationhouse.

**----------**

**SVU Squadroom  
16th Precinct**

Elliot shut the top drawer of Olivia's desk and double checked it to make sure nothing was out of place. He knew Olivia was completely aware of every detail about her personal space; she would know if a single pen was out of place. Sighing with contentment he returned to his own desk and took a seat, pulling out a file and reviewing it.

"Morning," Munch called as he entered the bullpen and took a seat at his desk across from Olivia's.

"Morning John," Elliot answered.

"Well someone is in a good mood this morning."

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" laughed Elliot.

"I guess not," John added. "It's kinda nice to see you happy instead of your usual brooding self."

"Why thanks John. I'm glad you are still your usual cynical, sarcastic self."

Munch laughed as he made his way to the coffee machine to start the day's brew. "Okay who hid the filters?"

"I did," Fin announced entering the room. "I told you to stay away from the coffee maker."

"You have a problem with the way I make coffee?" Munch asked his former partner.

"If you want to call that crap you make 'coffee'," Fin said earning a laugh from Elliot who sat at his desk observing the unfolding scene. "That stuff is strong enough to take the paint off a car."

"No one else seems to mind," John shot back.

"Yeah we do," Olivia joined in. She walked over to Elliot's desk and handed him a steaming cup of coffee before taking a seat at her desk. "Luckily we don't have to worry about it."

"Hey," Fin objected, "how come I don't get any coffee? I'm your partner."

Olivia smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Fin, old habits die hard."

"See if I take a bullet for you," he growled in fake anger. "I'll make the coffee." Munch took a seat at his desk as Fin busied himself with making the coffee.

Cragen came out of his office a few moments later. "Who's catching?" he asked.

Olivia was half way through her donut and managed to swallow a mouthful of peanut butter before answering. "Munch and I."

"We got a rape victim at St. Catherine's. Get down there and get her statement," he said before disappearing again.

Olivia finished her donut quickly and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. She was only a few steps from the door when Elliot stopped her. He grabbed her elbow gently and pulled her back into the Squadroom. "What?"

"I need the file from the Ensberg case," he said calmly.

"It's in my desk. Top drawer," she answered before attempting to leave once again.

Elliot grabbed her elbow again. "Can you get it for me?" he asked.

Olivia stared at him in confusion. "What's up El?"

"Please?" _'C'mon Liv don't make me beg,'_ he thought. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to work.

"Sure," Olivia agreed cautiously. She eyed Elliot for a few seconds before returning to her desk and opening the top drawer. She grabbed the file, shut the drawer and handed it to him.

"You're not making this very easy Liv," Elliot sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Open your drawer again."

"El…"

"Just work with me here," Elliot pleaded.

Olivia sighed and opened the drawer again. She peered in and this time noticed two folded papers sitting on top. She looked at Elliot and picked them up to examine them. "Plane tickets?"

"Look at the destination," Elliot instructed with a smile.

Olivia looked down at the tickets and immediately her eyes started to sparkle. "Miami?"

"Maybe we'll actually make it this time," laughed Elliot.

Olivia immediately threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips crashing to his. Elliot's arms encircled her waist and pulled her body close. Their lips parted, but they still remained in each other's embrace.

"Happy 6-month anniversary Olivia," he whispered.

Olivia smiled and brought her lips to Elliot's ear. "Think we can find a hotel with a nice shower?"


End file.
